1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic mail system using a facsimile and a a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a facsimile mail system for printing out a literal message that a user has left on the facsimile using numeric keys and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, most homes utilize a touch-tone telephone capable of controlling communication equipment attached to the telephone by entry of one or more numerical keys of the touch-tone keypad. Additionally, the touch-tone keypad has been used for aiding the handicapped to communicate over the telephone system such as a telecommunication device for the deaf (TDD). In order for the deaf to utilize a telephone there are known systems which allows a caller to transmit an alphanumeric message by using the touch-tone keypad to transmit characters and a decoder at the receiving telephone decodes the dual tone multi-frequency signal (DTMF) transmitted by depressing the various keys of the touch-tone keypad and the message is then displayed so it can be read. Exemplars of such communication devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,555 to Edwin C. Underkoffler entitled Telephone Communications Device For Hearing-Impaired Person; U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,848 to Peter J. Tsakanikas entitled Telephonic Alphanumeric Data Transmission System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,721 to Kazuo Hashimoto entitled Push Button Phone Capable Of Sending To The Telephone Line Alphanumeric Characters; U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,988 to Bernard N. Riskin entitled Method And Means For Telecommunications By Deaf Persons Utilizing A Small Hand Held Communications Device; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,710 to Ramon E. Helms entitled Interactive Voice Communication Terminal With Alpha And Numeric Keypad.
Additionally, many homes and businesses utilize a facsimile system to transmit and receive facsimile images. Generally, a facsimile prints out image information received from a calling facsimile, and sends image information of a document to a called facsimile. For example, in order to send the image information, a facsimile user should put a document on a document guiding plate and dial a telephone number of the called facsimile to form a communication path. Then, the image information is transferred to the called facsimile via the communication path and printed out on a paper sheet. Accordingly, it has become desirable to utilize these facsimile devices to receive a message from a person having no facsimile device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,559 to Shoji Izawa, et al. entitled Facsimile Apparatus With A Mode For Receiving Non-Image Information provides a facsimile terminal having a mode capable of receiving and printing out a message from a caller having no facsimile system as well as a general facsimile mode for receiving and printing transmitted images.
Further communications using the telephone line is in the form of electronic mail (e-mail) transmitted between users of personal computers. One problem that has arisen by the advent of e-mail is the reception of unwanted solicitations or messages (known as spam). Additionally, it well known that facsimile devices receive unsolicited messages/advertisement which causes a waste in printer paper. Many jurisdictions have enacted laws to make such unsolicited communications unlawful, however, prosecution of such cases rests on the ability to prove who transmitted the message. To help in this regard it is required that a transmitting facsimile device transmit header information which is printed at the top of a document at a receiving facsimile device. Accordingly, I have determined that a facsimile device as described above will incur similar problems in that paper becomes wasted when anyone having a touch-tone telephone can transmit unwanted messages, and since there is no means provided in a touch-tone telephone for adding header information to the message generated by activation of the touch-tone keypad, controlling who can transmit a message to the facsimile device was not possible.